List of Greater Montreal english rappers and rap groups
178 rappers and rap groups 1 (1) * 12Gage (rapper) 7 (1) * 7 Ave Boyz (rap group) A (8) * Acapa (rapper) * Akshun Man(rapper) * All-Star-Genesis (rap group) facebook page * Alifierce (rapper) * Alquimia Verbal myspace * Army Of 2 (rap duo) * Authentik (rapper) myspace * A to da Z (rapper) villeray A to da Z - Real city (Ride for the green ft Smokaveli) OFFICIAL VIDEO facebook Pierrefond B (20) * B.K.A.S.H (rapper) (Bonus bro) http://www.myspace.com/iambrkash#!/iambrkash * B.Cliff (rapper) Freak Like Me (2010) - B.Cliff (HD Music Video)(+Download) PX * B-Dub (rapper) in GoodFellaz * Bad News Brown (rapper) * BayZzy (rapper) * Bi5hop (rapper) ReverbNation facebook * Big-O (rapper) * Big Sikk (Montreal rapper) B.A.B. - Drunken Freestyle @ The Sheraton Hotel, Toronto Caribana 2010 * Bilo Da Kid (rapper) * bizzyAKA no love (rapper) * Black (Montreal rapper) * Black Rosary (rapper) myspace facebook * Bless (rapper) * Bliggadi (rapper) * Bonus (Montreal rapper) * Borden (Montreal rapper) West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher * Boy6lue (rapper) * Bullet (Montreal rapper) * Bullet Ghost (rapper) * B Panic (rapper) C (9) * CALi Cypher (rapper) West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher * Canox (rapper) * C-Do (Montreal rapper) * CeasRock (rapper) * Chaze One (rapper) * Chris Bravy (MFG) * Chino (Montreal rapper) * Cloud (PX rapper) PX * Cuz Style Baby (67 rapper) D (4) * Da Pimp Class (rap group) * Diamant (Montreal rapper) * Don-C (rapper) * Double F (rapper) Sampol ft. Double F - Lève Ta Main (clean version) myspace E (2) * ElonSkee (rapper) * Evidenc3 (Montreal rapper) F (8) * Fab (Montreal rapper) Hustle Cartel Entertainment * Fame (rapper) * Faya (67 rapper) * Feezy (rapper) * Finest (67/MTL rapper) reverbnation * Flawless (rapper) * Flea (Montreal rapper) * Fresh (Montreal rapper) G (8) * Gawjuss (female rapper) * General Q (female rapper) * Genzo Denado (rapper) * Gingerbreadman (MFG) * Gun-D (rapper) * Guru Affiliated (rap group) * Green Eye Jedi (rapper) Green Eye Jedi - Di Attak (Warning Shot) (Explicit) (Official Music Video) * GoodFellaz (Montreal rap duo) H (4) * Heavy Gades (rapper) * Hoodshow (rapper) * Hopiho (rapper) myspace * Hyper (Montreal rapper) facebook I (2) * I.Blast (rapper) * Ice Montana (MFG) J (11) * J-Seven (Montreal rapper) * Jae Ridah (rapper) * Jamhaitian (rapper) * Jason-X (rapper) facebook * Jay Blaze (Montreal rapper) * Jezuz Cryz (rapper) * Jinn (rapper) * Joe Cool (rapper) * Joey Da Don (West Island rapper) * Joey V (Montreal rapper) URFILM Present - Joey V - Im back * Jr. Mafia (rapper) Jr. Mafia - Hustle & Love feat.KayDee (MusicShortFilmVideo) K (11) * Kasheem (rapper) facebook * Kaybee (rapper) reverbnation * K-Ciddy (Montreal rapper) * KD (Montreal rapper) facebook * KHITz reverbnation Lasalle * Kidd Lunik (rapper) * Killa (PX rapper) * Killa Kill (Montreal rapper) facebook * KiNG (Verdun rapper) * kingDMP (rapper) * Krazy K (Montreal rapper) West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher Krazy K facebook page L (7) * Le Cid (rapper) * Legendary (rapper) * Lenoxx (MFG) * LK (45Starz) facebook Repentigny, Quebec * Life (Montreal rapper) * Lil1 (rapper) facebook Cold North Productions page on facebook * Loopy (rapper) facebook M (13) * M'city Solo (rapper) youtube * Magnum .357 (rapper) * Mafia Da Don (rapper) * Mezziah (rapper) * Mighty P (rapper) facebook * Milli Millz (rapper) * Mista Bollyhood (rapper) * Mista Brown (Montreal rapper) * Misunderstood (rapper) PX facebook * Mirazh (rapper) * Monalisa (female rapper) * Mugz (Montreal rapper) * Murda (Montreal rapper) N (4) * NG West Is Major - Boy 6lue, Borden, NG, Krazy K, Pay$o & CALi Cypher * NoGame (rapper) RDP/"montreal-nord" facebook * Nyce (rapper) Hustle Cartel Entertainment rapper * North East Guerrillas (rap group) O (1) * OneSix Jim (rapper) maybe his facebook P (10) * P-Cheddar (rapper) * P-Trilla (rapper) fb page * Pay$o (rapper) facebook * PeeZee (rapper) * Percy Jones (rapper) * Peter Noemis (rapper) * Purps (Montreal rapper) * Precise * Pound aka Smoke One * Pushy B (rapper) Q * R (7) * Rawky Rawka (rapper) * Red Blockz Cartel (rap group) * Red Dice (rapper) Red Dice's facebook * Regie Marvelous (rapper) * Robbin Hood (rapper) * Rocma (rapper) * Ruby (female rapper) S (15) * Salez (rapper) Salez - Shut It Down Feat. Young Mac (Single) (Prod. Paul Williams) * Satta Fyah (rapper) facebook * Scynikal (rapper) facebook * Smokaveli (rapper) * Snagga Shee (rapper) * Snake Eyz (rapper) facebook * SilverBack (rapper) facebook * Soké (rapper) facebook facebook fan page * SRH (rapper) SRH facebook page * Stallz (rapper) facebook page * Stoney Starr (rapper) * Spades (rapper) * Spaids (rapper) * Spittin Cobra (rapper) * Suspect (Montreal rapper) T (11) * T-U (rapper) in GoodFellaz * Taigenz (rapper) * Teck (MFG) TECK-Get Money (MFG) new artist * Tee-Jaay (rapper) * TJB (rapper) * Tide (MFG) * The Verse (rapper) * Thug One (rapper) * T-Mo (Montreal rapper) * T-Money (Montreal rapper) * Tony C$note (rapper) [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7OqkMuojDZU Tony C$note & 1mpulsif Blowin my smoke *Watch in HD 1080p] U (1) * UrbN LogiX V (1) * VokaB (rapper) W (1) * Wasiu (rapper) X (1) * Xpress (rapper) Y (12) * Young-E (rapper) myspace * Young Blass (rapper) Young Blass - Where i'm from (Video) * Young Bullet (rapper) * Young Boss Klick (rapper) myspace * Young C Swaggaholic (rapper) Young C Swaggaholic-I'm Dope-Video Official-(Rosarios Tv) * Young Fantom (rapper) * Young K Da Don (rapper) facebook PX facebook page * Young Krow (rapper) * Young Mac (rapper) * Young Mic (rapper) fan page on fb * Young Ric (rapper) * YoungStyle (rapper) YoungStyle - Keep Pushin' Z (5) * Zaze (Montreal rapper) * Zoeboy Da-Show (rapper) Places * List of rappers and rap groups in Ahuntsic, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Anjou, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Brossard, Longueuil * List of rappers and rap groups in Cartierville, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Côte-des-Neiges, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Côte Saint-Luc, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Dollard-Des-Ormeaux, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Fabreville, Laval * List of rappers and rap groups in Greenfield Park, Longueuil * List of rappers and rap groups in Hochelaga-Maisonneuve, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Lachine, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in LaSalle, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Little Burgundy, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Montreal-Nord, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Notre-Dame-de-Grâce, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Outremont, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Park-Ex, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Pie-IX, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Pierrefonds, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Rive-Sud, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Rivière-des-Prairies, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Rosemont, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Roxboro, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Constant, Quebec * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Eustache, Quebec * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-François, Laval * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Hubert, Longueuil * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Laurent, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Léonard, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Saint-Michel, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Sainte-Rose, Laval * List of rappers and rap groups in Verdun, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Villeray, Montreal * List of rappers and rap groups in Vimont, Laval Links * Hometown Hip-Hop (Montreal) * Sina G Montreality facebook * Montreality facebook page * Montreal Hip Hop facebook page * Real Citytv facebook See Also * List of Greater Montreal french rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal english rappers and rap groups * Greater Montreal, Quebec * List of Greater Montreal hip-hop record labels * List of Greater Montreal rappers * List of Greater Montreal rap groups * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Canadian hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Toronto Area rappers and rap groups * List of Edmonton Capital Region rappers and rap groups * List of Canada's Capital Region rappers and rap groups (Ottawa) * List of Winnipeg Capital Region rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Vancouver rappers and rap groups B.C * List of Greater Moncton rappers and rap groups New Brunswick * List of Saskatoon Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of St. John's Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Newfoundland and Labrador * List of Saint John Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups New Brunswick * List of Calgary Region rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Victoria Region rappers and rap groups B.C * List of Greater Sudbury rappers and rap groups Ontario coming soon Category:Lists Category:Lists of Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Greater Montreal